HYPNO TV 2
by red neo ranger
Summary: Not to be read by anyone under 18. This story contains graphic descriptions of sexuality. If this offends you, leave now. This is fiction. Hypnosis does not work this way. If you feel like trying this, seek help.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate them

**HYPNO TV 2**

**BY: THE LEADER OF THE POWER RANGERS NEOS**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else does belong to me. Please don't sue I am a high school student in the band and if you did all you would get is a big band bill. If I own power rangers it would be the Da bomb!!:)

"I hate them." The three words were spoken by Andromeda,

villainess supreme of the galaxy. She was a tall woman who would have

looked more attractive if she wasn't always glowering. She was dressed

in a skintight silver and black spacesuit with studded boots and

gloves, a long staff clutched in one hand. Her long curly hair had

shifted into a shade of light blue that would remain for another week.

She was sitting at a table in a lounge on the immense space fortress

of Dark Specter, the most evil being in the universe. Like her

companion, she had been called for a general meeting that wasn't going

too well. Whenever you put a bunch of vicious, powerful, treacherous

warlords in one place, tensions tended to be high. "Tell me about

it," Divatox said, throwing back her fourth drink. An intergalactic

pirate, she wore a red and gold armor that showed off her long legs

and ample bosom, with black gloves and boots. A red cape hung behind

her, along with a long tress of purple hair. A gold mask covered her

eyes, which were starting to look more than a little glazed. "I hate

them, I hate their Zords, I hate that cheerful optimism and those

stupid kung-fu moves." "And of course, it doesn't help that you're

surrounded by incompetents," Andromeda said as she took another sip of

wine. She hadn't had as much as Divatox, but she wasn't exactly sober

either. "Monsters that can't get the job done, subordinates that screw

everything up and your grunt troops are thoroughly inept." ""You ain't

whistling Dixie, sister," Divatox said. "One thing, just one thing,

Elgar has ever gotten right and I didn't even tell him to do it." "You

mean that nimrod thought of something himself?" Andromeda said with an

incredulous stare. "First time for everything," Divatox said.

Andromeda nodded. "Why are we so buddy-buddy now?" "Well, I think the

booze has cut everything else down and made us realize we're a lot

alike. Frightening thought, I know." "So, what did Elgar do?" "Thanks

for changing the subject quick. Well, he hypnotized two of those Pink

Power Punks and took them to me." A smile came across Divatox's face.

"Now, that was an afternoon well spent." "Intriguing," Andromeda said.

"I've been tempted myself, but " "But what?" "Well, you know what it's

like, Diva. You've got a ship to run, planets to rob, people to kill,

making up schemes to destroy Earth, when are you going to find time

for yourself?" "Oh, come on, it's good for you. Release the tension

and get a little revenge on them at the same time. I mean, come on, if

you can't beat them openly, you might as well get your licks in when

you can. And I mean licks, girl." Andromeda nodded slowly, smiling.

"Why not?" she said. "Maybe it's time you and I got to know one

another a little better." "Good, we'll start tomorrow," Divatox said

as she slammed her drink down. "Why not now?" "I've got things to

do," Divatox said just before she collapsed on her face.

Kimberly gripped her bag and walked out of the gym door. She

enjoyed these late-night workouts. It was the perfect way to finish

the day and it kept her in practice. With the Olympics only a few

years off, she needed to stay in shape to make the cut. Her coaches

were amazed that she was handling the pressure so well. Of course,

after you've had the save the world a few dozen times, a medal was

practically nothing. Kimberly brushed a hand through her long brown

hair. She wore a red and white jumpsuit with her leotard underneath.

She figured she'd get a bite to eat before heading back to her

apartment. Her roommate would be out for the night, so she'd probably

just crash with a good movie. An all-too familiar sound caught her

attention. She glanced over to see Divatox standing before her. Before

Kimberly could say anything, Divatox spoke. "Pink Power Pussy."

Kimberly's features immediately went slack and her bag fell from her

grasp. "I am ready to serve you, Mistress Divatox," she said in a flat

tone. Divatox took her by the hand and they disappeared in a flash of

light.

Night in Florida, day in the Australian Outback. It had been too

long since Katherine had been there, the wide-open plains finally

making her feel like she was in home. She maneuvered her jeep through

the bush until she came to a small cliff. She stopped the jeep and

stepped out. She wore a tan jacket and jeans, her long blond hair

covered by a safari hat. She took a deep breath and grinned. It had

been tough giving up her power, but she had gotten over it in the last

few months. She was home, with her family and no longer had to worry

about monsters and witches and spells from beyond. At least that's

what she thought until she heard Divatox's voice. "Pink Power Pussy."

Katherine's gaze went blank and her body straightened. Divatox came in

front of the oblivious girl and smiled. "Welcome back, pretty. I've

got new playmates for you."

Surfing had given way to snowboarding which in turn had given way

to skyboarding. Each boosting the level of competition and adrenaline

to new heights. But not even the most extreme of boarders could

withstand the thrill of space boarding. "YEAHAW!" Ashley, the Yellow

Ranger, howled as she maneuvered her board through the space around

the moon. Next to her, Cassie, wearing the armor of the Pink Ranger,

shook her head in amazement. "This rules. Bungee jumping has nothing

on this." Ashley swept past a drifting piece of rock. "This is the

best. Man, how'd we ever get lucky enough to get this gig?" "Depends

on your view of luck," Cassie pointed out. Being a Power Ranger held a

lot more danger than one might expect. But the benefits definitely

beat that out. No sooner had that thought filled Cassie's mind than a

sudden blast struck out from the moon and enveloped her and Ashley. It

was a strange green glow that blinded them momentarily. A buzzing

filled the heads of the two Rangers, seeming to fill their minds with

a numbing green glow. Then, it faded. Ashley and Cassie straightened

and hovered on their boards. Then, obeying the voice that had suddenly

filled both their heads, they headed down to the moon's surface.

"Not bad," Andromeda said as she walked down the hallways of the

castle formally belonging to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. "Nice

architecture, I'll give them that." "Yeah, the best part is, since

they left in such a hurry, they left a lot of cool stuff lying

around," Divatox said. "Hardest part was getting the atmosphere

cooking again. I mean, you know how the Machine Empire is. Just

because they don't need oxygen, they assume no one else does." The two

turned and entered the large torture room and viewed their prizes.

Katherine, Kimberly, Ashley and Cassie stood side by side, staring at

a glowing green wheel situated on the wall in front of them. All were

naked, save for outfits that consisted of leather straps hooked

together by a few loose buckles. Cassie and Ashley had demorphed and

were staring at the wheel with blank eyes. Cassie's features betrayed

her Asian heritage, her breasts not overly large but her legs making

up for it. Ashley had a slightly bigger bosom, her brown hair falling

to her shoulders and around the black collar around her neck. Although

the exact patterns of the straps varied, all were alike in that the

breasts, asses and clits of the girls were exposed. "You're right,"

Andromeda said approvingly. "Those outfits do make this better." "Told

you," Divatox said. "Now, if you'll be kind enough...?" Andromeda

lifted her staff and let loose a beam of energy. It covered the two

villainesses and then faded. Both were wearing a tight leather outfit,

less revealing than the ones the hypnotized girls wore, but still

showing off their best assets. Andromeda's legs were better, but

Divatox had her beat in the tit department. "Care to rekindle your

flame?" Andromeda said. "Have fun," Divatox grinned. She moved

toward the girls. "Kimberly, Katherine, come here." "Yes, mistress,"

the two said, stepping away from the hypnotic disk. Divatox led them

to a set of bars. She placed the two facing each other with about a

foot between them. If they leaned forward hard enough, they could kiss

each other. But Divatox wasn't quite ready for that. She moved and

chained them both up, their arms and legs askew. "Einey, miney, minie,

moe," she muttered to herself. "Oh, what the hell, go for both." She

got onto her knees, in between the two girls. She ran one gloved hand

up Kimberly's body, up the smooth legs and the pert breasts. She

squeezed one breast as she moved her other hand into Kat's pussy. She

began working herself in, her black glove beginning to stain with the

juices slipping out of Kat's blond lips. As Divatox fingered her, she

moved her face to Kimberly's dark pussy and stuck her tongue in. She

moved it slowly, making sure to get every inch of Kim's pussy as her

hand massaged her breast. The two girls moaned and rocked gently on

their chains. They came close and kissed, a long, slow kiss that

intensified the pleasure they both felt from their Mistress. Across

the room, Andromeda was going to work. With Achillea and Cassie

totally brainwashed to her will, she set about making use of that. She

lay Ashley down on a hard bench, her hair framing around her. "Be

right back," Andromeda said as she took Cassie by the hand and moved

her to her knees. She moved over to Ashley and lay down upon her,

kissing her slowly on the mouth. She was impressed at the way Ashley

answered. She wouldn't have figured a good-two shoes to be so hot her

first time out. But Ashley was answering her kiss with amazing

passion, working her tongue inside Andromeda's mouth. Andromeda ran a

hand down to squeeze Ashley's breasts. They were good to play with,

easily kneading under Andromeda's touch. Andromeda decided her own

breasts needed a little touch and pushed them into Ashley's face.

After squeezing them around the teen's head, Andromeda eased up and

let Ashley lick at her nipples. It was a great feeling, the most

pleasurable that Andromeda had had in a long time. She sighed as she

lowered herself on Ashley, their clits touching. After a moment,

Andromeda decided she couldn't wait. She lowered herself down Ashley's

body, coming to her brown-haired pussy. She placed her face in those

lips and began to lick, glad to taste that Ashley was already starting

to build. Andromeda was good, while not having the special tongue

abilities as Divatox, able to induce pleasure in her lover. Ashley

withered on the bench, moving from side to side as she felt herself

build. She buckled and arched slightly as she came, spilling onto

Andromeda's waiting tongue. Andromeda had exceptional strength, but

she had her limits. She moved over to a nearby chair and sat back,

spreading her legs. "Come over here, Cassie." Cassie obediently

crawled to where Andromeda sat. "Lick me out," Andromeda commanded and

Cassie was quick to comply, placing her mouth next to Andromeda's

lips. If Cassie had been conscious, she might have been surprised by

the fact that Andromeda had no pubic hair. As it was, her waiting lips

were enough. Cassie let her tongue start out slowly, then build in

speed, lapping away at Andromeda., giving her another surprise at the

intensity that her slaves gave her pleasure. Andromeda leaned back in

the chair, her thighs clamping around Cassie's head, holding her

tight. She shuddered as she felt her juices begin to slide loose, then

arched back in the seat as she came, shooting her cum into Cassie's

black hair. When she opened her eyes, Andromeda could see that

Divatox had fingered and ate out both Kimberly and Katherine and

decided she needed a switch. She got off the chair and put Cassie down

into it. "Ashley, come here and make out with your friend. But don't

cum. Divatox still needs a hit." She walked over to the other side of

the room as Divatox walked towards her. Without breaking stride, they

exchanged a high five and headed to their waiting duo. Divatox lay on

the bench and spread out her legs. She watched for a moment as Ashley

and Cassie kissed each other, running their hands over each other's

breasts and hips. Spreading her legs, Divatox let out a whistle that

was order enough for the girls. They both crawled forward and began

licking at her pussy, taking turns. Ashley took long licks while

Cassie lapped like crazy. Divatox thought she could get a little fun

too and opened her mouth. Her tongue snaked out, elongating to a

humanly impossible limit and snaking down to the two girls. It snaked

into Ashley's clit, backtracked and slid the tip into Cassie. Divatox

moved her appendage back and forth, sliding it in and out of the two

pussies simultaneously, giving her a pleasure that only she could

claim. Across the room, Andromeda had released Kim and Kat from their

chains and let them lie on the floor in a 69 position, Kat on top.

Andromeda slid next to the two at an angle that let her get the best

of both. She slid one finger into Kim's pussy and the other into

Kat's. She managed to maneuver her finger past the lapping tongues,

working herself into the two girls, adding to the fire already coming

from them. They came together, their ecstasy pleasuring Andromeda so

much that she let enough cum get by her finger for the two to collect

in their mouths. Across the room, Cassie and Ashley both cried out as

Divatox's tongue did its work, driving them both to orgasm. The two

villainesses gazed at each other. "You're right, this is fun,"

Andromeda said. "Glad you feel that way," Divatox said as she pushed

herself off the bench and went to her counterpart. They kissed, a

surprisingly tender one as they lay back on the floor. Andromeda

squeezed one of Divatox's breasts as Divatox let a hand slide to her

pussy. "What about them?" Andromeda said. Divatox glanced to where

the four hypnotized girls had fallen into a pile, withering on the

ground, exchanging kisses and embraces en route to multiple orgasms.

She looked back down on Andromeda and shrugged. "They're Power

Rangers. They can handle themselves." She let Andromeda share a

chuckle before diving in. They say in space, no one can hear you

scream. True, but if they could, they would be enjoying on hell of a

show.


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Red neo ranger


End file.
